The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting element for use as a light source for a projector, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-270971 describes a semiconductor light emitting element having a structure in which an active layer is sandwiched between a p-type cladding layer and an n-type cladding layer. Specifically, this semiconductor light emitting element includes a substrate, a first cladding layer of a first conductivity type provided over the substrate, a quantum well active layer provided over the first cladding layer, and a second cladding layer of a second conductivity type provided over the quantum well active layer.